


Hush, hush…

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fushimi Saruhiko Loves Yata Misaki, M/M, One-Sided Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki - Freeform, Suffering Fushimi Saruhiko
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Misaki es atacado por unstrainy Saruhiko es el único que entiende lo que dice. Será ese mismo vínculo que los une tan estrechamente el que terminará separándolos en un intento de Saruhiko por obtener nuevamente su atención.Día 29 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Onomatopeya.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Munakata Reishi, Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Suoh Mikoto & Yata Misaki
Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590





	Hush, hush…

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a esta historia es un verso de la canción de No Doubt, [“Don't Speak”](https://youtu.be/TR3Vdo5etCQ).
> 
> No presten atención a la línea temporal xD  
> Se me hace que hasta que Saru se fue de Homura nadie más salvo Rikio formaba parte del clan (es decir, de los integrantes del _alphabet squad_ ). Tendría que chequear la información que tengo xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de GoRA. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Sólo había dos personas en el bar HOMRA que cambiaban el ambiente con su sola presencia. Uno de ellos era Misaki que parecía iluminar el lugar con su energía y poner a los integrantes del Clan Rojo de buen humor. El segundo era su compañero, Saruhiko, que traía encima una nube negra y ocasionaba un malestar general. Ese fue el caso del día. Si bien ambos entraron al bar, el sonido emitido por el más alto hizo que quienes estaban ahí sintieran una sensación de escalofríos. 

— _Gachi gachi_! 

El sonido emitido por Misaki hizo que su acompañante lanzara el suspiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. 

—Ya lo sé, cállate de una vez. 

— _Ira ira_! _Pakupaku_ … 

—¿Acaso fue mi culpa? Tú fuiste el estúpido que se le lanzó encima como si nada.

Si a Chitose You le hubieran contado lo que estaba sucediendo no lo hubiera creído. Como estaba presente en el bar, sí lo creía. La escena en cuestión presentaba a Saruhiko respondiéndole a Misaki que por algún motivo hablaba con onomatopeyas.

—Fushimi, ¿qué está sucediendo? 

Izumo fue el que se atrevió a preguntar. Saruhiko lo miró y se sentó en su usual lugar en torno a la barra. 

— _Nikoniko_ —escuchó decir a Misaki que le dedicó una reverencia a Mikoto que, junto a Anna, estaba sentado en el sofá. 

—Dice que está feliz de verlo, Mikoto-san —explicó Saruhiko. 

—Ah —dijo Mikoto simplemente. 

— _Run run_ —empezó a relatar Misaki mientras se sentaba frente a la barra—. _Rin rin_! _Bikkuri_! _Kohon kohon…_

—Íbamos caminando por el centro y Misaki tarareaba una canción cuando escuchó un sonido como el de una timbre que lo sorprendió seguido de una tos ligera —tradujo Saruhiko con su expresión apática de siempre—. Este idiota se metió a un callejón sin que yo lo notara y cuando lo encontré estaba inconsciente. Desde que recuperó la consciencia se la pasó hablando de esta manera. 

—¿Yata-san fue atacado por un _strain_? —preguntó Rikio. 

— _Bosoboso…_

—Dice que ese _strain_ se las va a pagar. 

You miraba para todos lados, pero nadie se daba cuenta de lo que él estaba viendo en ese intercambio de ideas entre los integrantes más jóvenes de Homura. Si había algo que él podía rescatar de Saruhiko era su inusual inteligencia. Ese chico podía armar una estrategia para evitar el menor daño para el clan en cuestión de segundos si contaba con toda la información necesaria. Y sólo él podía comprender a Misaki a ese nivel. Sabía que ellos se conocían desde la secundaria baja, pero sentía que su unión iba más allá de ese tipo de relación. Saruhiko no sólo estaba traduciendo lo que Misaki trataba de expresar, al conocerlo de la forma en que lo hacía podía intuir qué es lo que estaba queriendo decir. 

—Es impresionante —soltó de pronto mientras miraba al par. 

—¿Qué cosa?

Cuando You escuchó la voz de Masaomi, se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, y por la duda de su compañero se había convertido en el centro de las miradas. Y aunque Mikoto no se encontrara molesto, sentía la intensidad de su mirada al otro lado del bar. 

—Pensaba en que es por la forma en que conocen esos dos que Fushimi puede interpretar lo que Yata quiere decir. 

—Eso es porque Misaki es muy simple —reconoció Saruhiko que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mirarlo mientras le estaba hablando—. No es muy complicado seguir su hilo de pensamientos si lo conoces. 

La última frase llegó como un susurro y sólo Izumo, Rikio y probablemente Misaki que estaban más cerca suyo la hubieran oído. Había parecido que a último momento se había arrepentido de decir esas palabras. 

— _Pekopeko…_

—Entendí eso —le dijo Izumo a Saruhiko que estaba a punto de traducir las palabras de su compañero—. ¿Curry les parece bien? 

—¡Yo lo ayudaré, Kusanagi-san! —se ofreció Rikio. Anna posó su mirada sobre Mikoto. 

—Si quieres ir a ayudarlos, ve —le dijo el Rey Rojo sin ánimo en su voz, alentando a la pequeña que saltó del sillón y corrió tras los dos que ya se habían perdido en la habitación contigua. 

—Fushimi, ¿tú no viste al _strain_? —le preguntó Kousuke.

—No. La única pista que tengo es a este tipo —dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia Misaki—. Estuve buscando información pero no hubo ataques similares en Shizume. 

—¿Tendremos que ir a buscarlo por nuestra cuenta? 

Las palabras de Eric hicieron que el resto de los presentes se quedaran pensando. 

—Pensaremos más tarde en eso —resolvió Izumo saliendo de la cocina con un par de platos de curry que dejó frente a Misaki y Saruhiko. Anna y Rikio cruzaron la barra y se los entregaron a sus compañeros. Anna le entregó uno a Mikoto—. Por ahora, comamos. 

— _Nikoniko_ —dijo Misaki, ocasionando la sonrisa en el segundo al mando de Homura. 

—De nada, Yata-chan. 

—¿Cómo supiste que dijo eso? —le preguntó Saruhiko. 

—Lo supuse. 

Misaki siguió emitiendo onomatopeyas mientras devoraba la comida y bebía algo. No necesitaba traducción para que el resto comprendiera que lo estaba disfrutando. Eso hizo que todos sonrieran, ese era el efecto que tenía Misaki. Mientras comía, Saruhiko estuvo todo el tiempo con la cabeza enterrada en su PDA, si aparecía el mínimo indicio de información respecto al _strain_ , él lo sabría. 

—¿Por qué no vuelven al lugar dónde Yata fue atacado? —preguntó Tatara. 

—Lo peor que puede suceder es que Fushimi sea su próxima víctima —bromeó Izumo. 

—Me pregunto quién sería la víctima en ese caso —reconoció Tatara. 

— _Jii…_

Misaki miró intensamente a su compañero sin mover ni un solo músculo. Finalmente, se levantó de la banqueta acompañando el movimiento de un chasquido de su lengua. 

—Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando? 

Agarrando su patineta bajo su hombro, Misaki salió corriendo del bar siguiendo los pasos de Saruhiko. 

* * *

Los jóvenes integrantes de Homura se separaron antes de llegar al lugar donde Misaki fue atacado. Saruhiko le dijo que tratara de no hablar con nadie y que ante cualquier problema le enviara un mensaje a través de su PDA o que lo llamara. Aunque él había accedido a salir en búsqueda del _strain_ , la realidad es que no quería separarse demasiado de Misaki teniendo en cuenta su estado. Lo irritaba no saber a qué se enfrentaban. Llegó al callejón y empezó a caminar dentro del mismo hasta que encontró a un sujeto con apariencia de vagabundo escarbando en la basura. El fuego de Homura quemaba en su interior a modo de defensa. Ni siquiera podía confiar en una persona de la calle. Una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro. Mientras se disponía a pasar de él sintió un apretón sobre su pierna, pero ese sujeto no sabía a quién se estaba enfrentando. Sentía su mano calentándose más y más conforme el tiempo pasaba y Saruhiko lo observaba desde arriba con una mirada de superioridad. Un cuchillo bajó de su manga y para apuntarlo con él. 

—Espero que empieces a hablar ahora mismo. 

El poder del Clan Rojo emanaba de su cuerpo junto con el mal humor que tenía. Si a veces sentía que no podía soportar a su compañero y a su idolatría desmedida para con Mikoto y su clan, tener que aguantarlo con su apariencia de manga plagado de onomatopeyas, no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto. El _strain_ lo soltó, era como si hubiera tocado algo que no debía, y salió corriendo en dirección a la calle principal. Saruhiko chasqueó su lengua y lo persiguió. En medio de las personas resultaría imposible que sólo con sus cuchillos lograra que el tipo cayera al suelo, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir corriendo. El sujeto entró a otro callejón pero cuando dio la vuelta al final del mismo un color rojo lo iluminó todo. Ambos se toparon con Mikoto que irradiaba un rojo todavía más terrorífico que el de Saruhiko. 

—Quítale eso a Yata. 

La voz grave de Mikoto resonaba como el rugido de un león. El _strain_ estaba por huir pero se percató de la presencia de Saruhiko a sus espaldas. 

— _Bikubiku…_

La voz de Misaki detrás de Saruhiko ocasionó que tanto él como el _strain_ lo miraran. 

—Ahora —ordenó Mikoto.

El _strain_ se arrastró hacia Misaki y agarró su pierna. 

—Ya está —sollozó—. Ya está. Intenta hablar, pero ya está. 

Aunque Saruhiko lo estaba apuntando con su arma, era a Mikoto a quien el _strain_ más parecía temerle. Misaki abrió su boca y dejó que lo que estaba pensando se deslizara por su lengua.

—Mikoto-san —Saruhiko guardó el cuchillo y chasqueó su lengua. Se veía venir algo como eso—. ¡Muchas gracias, Mikoto-san! 

El aludido le respondió con un monosílabo y una sonrisa.

—Espero no volver a verte por aquí —le dijo al _strain_ que terminó huyendo despavorido. 

Seguido de Misaki regresaron a Homura. Saruhiko caminaba unos pasos detrás de ellos, pero Misaki ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Mientras lo oía hablar como si estuviera tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, Saruhiko pensaba que quizás no hubiera sido tan mala idea que Misaki se quedara hablando de esa manera un poco más. Una escena del pasado llegó a su mente y un dolor en el pecho pareció ramificarse por todo su cuerpo. 

—¿Saruhiko? —la voz de Misaki lo volvió a tierra. Intentó sonreír, pero esa expresión era algo que hacía bastante tiempo había olvidado cómo se formaba—. ¿Vamos? 

—Ah, sí… 

* * *

Inesperadamente, en los días posteriores se llevaría a cabo un enfrentamiento con el Clan Azul que después de años sin rey finalmente alguien había sucedido a Habari Jin, muerto durante el incidente del cráter de Kagutsu. Y durante ese período de tiempo, Saruhiko se daría cuenta que quizás lo más sensato sería desechar esos sentimientos que tenía por Misaki y concentrar toda su fuerza en tratar de derrumbar el castillo donde vivía, que dependía pura y exclusivamente de la estabilidad mental de Mikoto al resguardar ese abrumador poder en su interior. Mientras se dirigía a una reunión privada con el nuevo Rey Azul, Saruhiko volvió a pensar que no tendría que haberse apresurado a atrapar a ese _strain_ , que hubiera preferido que Misaki dependiera un poco más de él. Ah, qué iluso era. ¡Cómo hacía todo lo posible para engañarse a sí mismo! Su rival era demasiado poderoso como para siquiera pensar en hacerle frente. Pero, pensó, si tuviera dos poderes, o uno diferente, podría al menos hacer el intento. Manteniendo esa convicción en la mente, el muchacho subió a la camioneta y se encontró con Munakata Reisi. 

—Si el mundo te aburre, ¿por qué no lo construyes tú mismo? Con tus propias manos, reconstruir el orden, el principio, y el marco del mundo. 

Su idea no era descabellada, él tenía el poder para hacerlo y, a diferencia de Mikoto, estando frente a él, Saruhiko no tenía miedo. Pero tampoco pensaba que sería alguien a quien debería mostrarle sus respetos. Aunque sus palabras y su forma directa de hablar tenían la intención de atraerlo hacia su clan, lo que hizo aceptar su propuesta fue Misaki. Exactamente la misma razón por la que se había unido a Homura en un primer momento. Una risa suave se escapó de entre sus labios. Jamás podría sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ¿no? Siempre estaría presente en sus recuerdos. Lo que debía hacer era cambiar el enfoque. Intentó hacerlo cuando lo encontró en el callejón frente a HOMRA y le dijo que se estaba mudando a los dormitorios de Scepter 4. Quemar la marca de Homura probablemente no hubiera sido la mejor decisión, el olor que emanaba su piel quemada era asqueroso y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el conocimiento. Sí, quizás se había extralimitado un poco con sus acciones. Pero la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Misaki y que lo estuviera mirando sólo a él, superaba cualquier otra sensación de dolor que estuviera sintiendo. 

—Tu glorioso símbolo ha sido destruido por mí, Misaki. 

Dolía. La expresión que estaba observando dolía, y sin embargo, era lo único que podía obtener de él. Si estiraba su mano una vez más, ya no encontraría el puño cerrado de Misaki esperando por el suyo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. La marca de Homura estaba en el medio. Siempre había algo más en el medio y Saruhiko, cansado, hastiado, había terminado cavando un abismo entre ambos. Si era fuego lo que iba a terminar uniéndolos, si era la colisión entre dos poderes fuera de lo normal, que así fuera. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ah~ Amo a Saru y aunque no se note, me da penita verlo sufrir :'(  
> Esta historia iba a ser un “Chitose knows”, pero... terminó siendo cualquier otra cosa xD capaz después vuelva a esto y me invente alguna otra misión como para tener a Chitose al borde de la desesperación porque nadie se da cuenta que Saruhiko está perdidamente enamorado de Misaki :3


End file.
